


Welcome Home

by Laura_trekkie



Series: Welcome Home Series [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_trekkie/pseuds/Laura_trekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds a surprise waiting for him in his quarters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** None- it’s only a short PWP and I was impatient to post it  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, even though, if they were, they’d still be on air ::weeps::  
>  **Spoilers:** None  
>  **A/N:** So, I’ve not written much for awhile, as the Team!Sheppard OT4 I’m attempting to write isn’t playing ball and I’m loathe to put it aside for a third time in favour of starting another fic, but I was suddenly struck with the need to write _something_ , so I decided to have another attempt at a PWP (my first attempt grew a plot and ended up about 9,000 words long) and this fic was born.

John grunted as he was slammed face first into the door of his quarters barely a second after it had closed behind him. A body pressed against his back and instinct honed by years of survival in the Pegasus Galaxy kicked in.

He tensed, balling his hands into fists and shoving himself away from the wall, intending to turn and launch at his attacker. He never got the chance; his counter attack anticipated and his wrists grabbed by strong hands and pinned to the door to either side of his head, while the weight of the body behind him flattened him against the door once more. A shiver ran down John’s spine at the feel of hot breath ghosting over the back of his neck and there was no mistaking the hot length of an erection pressing against his ass. John felt his adrenaline ramp up another notch and his own cock start to harden in response.

Still, he wasn’t going to make it easy and he started to struggle against the slightly shorter man, trying to use his advantage of a longer reach to break his hands free. But he was anticipated again and his arms were wrestled behind him and his wrists were gripped in one hand, the body pressing in close again to help pin him in place while the other hand reached round and pulled his belt undone.

John struggled harder with that hand so close to his dick, but once the belt was undone the hand moved away, instead pulling the belt free of its loops. It was wrapped tightly around his wrists and John didn’t think he should be so completely turned on by being restrained by his own belt, but the throbbing of his erection didn’t agree with that sentiment.

The man had stepped back slightly to bind his wrists, but John was too busy trying to get his erratic breathing under control and missed the vital second where he could’ve lashed out with a still-free foot. In the same moment he realised his chance, booted feet were already kicking his legs apart, the body stepping close and a hand gripping the back of his neck to hold him still against the door. John gritted his teeth on a moan, determined not to give his assailant any encouragement.

The man’s free hand one again found its way to the front of John’s trousers, this time undoing the fastenings. John tried to struggle, but couldn’t really manage much from his awkward position and it got even harder to move when his trousers and boxers got dragged down his legs to bunch above his combat boots, effectively hobbling him.

His chest was heaving, he was covered in a sheen of sweat and he was almost painfully hard already, but still he refused to utter a sound, choking back moans and whimpers like his life depended on it. He listened hard for any noises his assailant made, but all he heard was heavy breathing.

He couldn’t help the moan that escaped at the feel of fingers at his hole. He hissed as two were pushed inside, though they slid in easily, slick with lube. He was given no time to adjust to the intrusion before the fingers started pistoning in and out of his body, twisting and stretching him in preparation for something much bigger.

Before long, a third finger slipped in alongside the first two and John lost his battle for silence as they jabbed mercilessly into his prostate on every inward thrust. He did manage to keep from begging at least, but he couldn’t hold back the moans and groans any longer. He heard a muttered curse behind him and felt a flash of triumph at the fact that he wasn’t the only one coming undone. He grinned sharply.

The fingers delivered one more hard jab to his prostate, before pulling free of his body. John sighed at the loss, but the sound became a startled grunt as hands wrapped round his hips and pulled backwards. He had to shuffle his feet back to compensate and that caused his upper body to slide precariously down the door until he was help in place only by the side of his head. It would be uncomfortable to be in that position for too long, but with the way things were going, John didn’t think it would be a worry.

He wondered what sort of picture he made trussed up by his own clothing, sweaty and gasping like a fish out of water, balanced precariously with his ass sticking out invitingly. Evidently his assailant liked the view, because he stepped in close and pressed his cock inside John in one long thrust.

“Oh god,” John choked out at the feeling of the other man’s balls against his own.

As with the fingers, John wasn’t given time to adjust to the fullness, the other man starting to thrust almost immediately. They started out relatively slowly, the man going for depth rather than speed. He got so deep inside that John wouldn’t be surprised if he could taste him.

The man changed his angle slightly until he was just glancing John’s prostate on every thrust. Any control John had had over what came out of his mouth quickly vanished and left him a moaning, gasping, cursing wreck. He was vaguely surprised that he wasn’t begging… yet.

At least his loss of control seemed to be bringing the other man with him. The hands gripped his hips hard enough to bruise, he could hear the short gasps for breath interspersed with curses and the powerful, but slow thrusts became harder and shorter, nailing John’s prostate almost brutally, causing him to cry out in pained pleasure.

John needed to come. His neck was starting to ache from the unnatural angle it’d been forced into and he was painfully hard, but he couldn’t touch his neglected cock, couldn’t do more than twitch his hips in answer to the thrusts inside him with no leverage to meet them properly.

He held on for as long as he could, which he had to admit wasn’t very long, but eventually the need to come overcame his need to keep from begging and words started to pour out of him in stuttered, gasped sentences. “God… please… I need. Need to come… please, let me come…”

As if that was all he’d been waiting for, one of the hands slipped off John’s hip and gripped his weeping cock tightly. There was so much pre-come that the hand moved smoothly up and down his length, once, twice, then, with a twist of the wrist and a thumb over the head, it was all over. John’s orgasm ripped through him with such force that he couldn’t even cry out, breath catching in his throat as his body seized up and he came all over the hand and his own stomach.

There was a drawn out curse behind him, a couple of extra hard thrusts and then John felt the heat of the other man’s come inside him. He moaned brokenly as the softening cock pulled out of him and the body stepped away, leaving him with the weirdly hot, yet also gross, feeling of come slowly trickling out of his ass.

He heard footsteps moving away from him and struggled weakly to gain enough purchase to stand up. It wasn’t easy and he’d only managed to inch forward enough that he wasn’t in immediate danger of falling over or getting a permanent crick in his neck when the footsteps returned. He felt a warm, damp cloth cleaning him up and hissed at feeling of the fabric on his over-sensitive dick, even though the touch was soft.

He drifted a little as gentle hands undid his boot laces and pulled them off, along with his socks, trousers and boxers, before releasing his hands, rubbing the feeling back into his arms and then removing his shirt.

He only really tuned back in once he was in bed, curled up under the covers with an equally naked man, exchanging a sloppy, tired kiss that mostly involved breathing each other’s air.

“Christ, Evan, that was some welcome home!” he murmured.

“You were gone for a week, John; I missed you,” Evan replied, sounding sleepy, but happy.

“Missed you, too,” John slurred as he slid down into exhausted, contented sleep.

END


End file.
